The Serpent's Child
by Hedari
Summary: "Love comes in different forms. Who are you to say that my love is wrong? Who are you to say that I live in an illusion? You don't know anything. If it's meant to, I can live with my eyes closed forever." Is there a line between love and obsession? Answers are difficult to find... OrochimaruXOCXSasuke/lemon. Cover credit goes to MegaWolfsBlood. Thank you. :)
1. Beloved

_'Mother__! Father!' _I screamed, taking a few steps back towards the door. My house was on fire.

A tear rolled down my cheek - I couldn't hear their voices anymore. They were gone.

The wooden ceiling, engulfed in flames, fell to the floor and I ran outside, shaking in fear. Not only my home, but the whole village was burning – it was attacked. I didn't know who did this and I didn't care. My family...

Panting heavily, I glanced back. Just a few moments ago everything was fine. And now... They're dead. No one can bring them back.

I fell on the cold ground crying and looked around – the streets were in chaos. People were shouting and fighting around me, but they looked blurred and unimportant.

Why... Why did they have to die? They weren't even shinobi! They never said a word against another village, so why did they have to die?!

I sobbed even harder, clutching my head in despair. I have nothing left. I should just die too...

_'What a pitiful sight...'_

I flinched at the cold hissing voice and lifted my eyes to see a man smirking at me. Everything around me died down, or at least so it seemed. My orbs widened and a gasp escaped my lips – who was he? I have never seen him before. Even then, to my childish mind, he looked majestic and powerful - long onyx black hair was falling gently on his very pale graceful face while his snake-like golden eyes with black slits, piercing down my very soul, gazed at me playfully. My hands shivered slightly so I hid them behind my back – I couldn't take my eyes away from him. He put me under his spell in an instant. I felt like I was seeing the death itself.

The man chuckled at my surprised reaction and leaned in slightly, so his face was in line with mine. My jaw hit the ground – his unhuman but charming features made me hold my breath, as if something was going to happen. It already did – just the fact that I met him was somehow intoxicating.

_'What's your name, child?'_

_'M..Ma...'_ I stuttered quietly, feeling sweat form on my forehead. My cheeks were blushing, only to make the mysterious man's smirk grow wider._ 'M-Manami Kato, s-sir.'_

His enchanting eyes searched for something in my face, and I gulped shyly, lowering my head.

_'Look at me when I'm talking to you,'_ the stranger hissed quietly before gripping my chin firmly and turning my eyes back to him. _'Where are you parents?'_

My eyes were getting teary again and I just did my best not to sob in front of him. It didn't feel like the right thing to do.

_'T-They... T-They just died in f-fire...'_ I muttered in a barely hearable voice, but the man heared me, because he smirked again.

Why was he smirking? I couldn't understand.

_'I see. How old are you?'_

_'S-Six years old, sir,'_ I answered truthfully, wondering why was he asking all these questions.

Was he going to kill me? Even if a minute ago I wanted to die, a fear suddenly got stuck in my throat – no, I don't want to die yet. I don't want to die..!

The man kept staring at me, as if reading my wish to live – I felt like he could understand my deepest secrets. There was no such thought that I could hide from him.

_'Very well,'_ he hissed again. _'My name is Orochimaru. Do you want to come with me?'_

My eyes widened.

_'C-Come with y-you...?'_

Orochimaru let out a devilish laugh, but at that moment it sounded like the kindest voice ever. I gazed at him, amazed. Was he really going to take me in..?

_'Yes. Or do you want to die here, like those pathetic people...?'_

The man looked around emotionlessly and I followed his eyes. He was right – there were many injured people around, even those who weren't shinobi. My body froze, seeing all of them writhe in pain. Why... Why did all of this have to happen?

_'N-No. I don't want to die...'_

I felt my hand getting clasped by Orochimaru's slender fingers. I looked up to see him smirking smugly – all of a sudden he licked his lips and his ultra long tongue showed up. Who was he...?

_'Don't worry, my child. I will take good care of you from now on,'_ he told me, leading my way slowly through all the dying people.

_'Y-Yes, Orochimaru-sama.'_

He chuckled again.

_'You learn very fast, dear. Now let's go.'_

Nodding slightly, I just followed. The truth was that I was fascinated by him. He looked like the brightest flash of hope, even if surrounded by complete darkness. I would follow him anywhere.

_'From today on your life belongs to me, understood, Manami-chan?'_

_'Yes, Orochimaru sama... My life belongs to you.'_

* * *

_***Six years later**__*****_

I stared at the mirror, fixing the obi on my waist – it was pure red while my kimono was deep violet with silver floral pattern. I loved wearing it, because Orochimaru-sama admired it once. He said it matched my eyes perfectly.

Why did the master treat me so well? I couldn't understand. There was nothing special around me – my shape wasn't curvy yet, my eyes had this annoying dark purple shade in them and my hair... Well, that was probably my most precious thing. It was plain black and long, almost reaching my waist. It reminded me so much of Orochimaru-sama...

I smiled to myself when a memory flashed in my mind. That night my master told me that I would grow into a beautiful woman. That night he kissed me for the very first time. I would never be able to forget it.

I wish nothing more than to be beautiful for him.

Brushing my hair a few times, I left my room. The halls were gloomy and dark, but I wasn't afraid of them anymore. If Orochimaru-sama wanted them to be like that, let it be this way.

I entered my master's work room and sat at the chair on the left, next to him. He let out a quiet hiss when I appeared by himself and quickly snaked his arm around me – nothing made me more comfortable than that. Kabuto, sitting on the right of my master, smirked at me but I ignored him. He was the only person I found irritating in this hideout.

_'When is your next vessel going to arrive, Orochimaru-sama?'_ I asked the man silently.

He turned to me and licked his lips. He has been really happy nowadays, mostly because of that Sasuke Uchiha. The way Orochimaru-sama adored him was a bit displeasing – all he talked about was that boy. However, there was nothing I could do.

_'Soon, Manami-chan,'_ Orochimaru-sama answered before tightening his hold on my waist. _'You do understand how important he is for me, right?'_

I frowned to myself, making sure that my master wouldn't notice it.

_'Yes... I understand.'_

_'Good. Seems like he is already here.'_

I heard quick footsteps on the other side of the wall and glued my eyes to the door. I wonder, what kind of boy that Sasuke is going to be?


	2. The flames

A boy with raven black hair and same coloured eyes came into the room. He was no older than me probably. His pale face was emotionless, but the way he suddenly glared at me made me shiver in discomfort – his eyes were filled with grudge. Why? Why was he looking at me like that?

I shook my feelings away and glared at him in the same way before snuggling closer to Orochimaru-sama's chest. I didn't like that Uchiha from the first sight.

_'Sasuke-kun...'_ My master hissed, saying the boy's name in some weird manner I have never heard before. _'So you have finally come to me. You made a good choice, definitely.'_

I watched as Sasuke turned his eyes from me to Orochimaru-sama. His expression didn't change at all. It didn't look like he was the one to follow my master's rules – he didn't even bow down to him. How rude!

Kabuto seemed to be thinking the same thing, because he coughed silently, which was quite an obvious sign for Uchiha to show his manners. But the boy ignored him.

I glanced at Orochimaru-sama from the corner of my eye, expecting to see disappointment written all over his face, or even anger, but there was no such thing – he was smirking in pleasure and amusement. That surprised me. Was that Uchiha really so special that my master would ignore his bad attitude? It's something I have never seen before.

Frankly, it annoyed me to no end.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

_'I came here only for power, Orochimaru. Don't make any wrong conclusions.'_

What a strange sight. Such a young girl, about my age, snuggling to Orochimaru like that. It didn't look like she was forced to do this, more like otherwise, she clinged on him by her own will, like he was her salvation or something. It made my stomach twist in disgust.

I glared at her intently. To be truthful, she was quite beautiful. Her long silky hair was the same shade as Orochimaru's, but it didn't give that gloomy feeling, it fit her well and made her look refined. The colour of her big eyes, perfectly matching her porcelain skin, was something I have never seen before – it was dark purple, like those soft clouds you can see in the sky when the sun is setting. Her kimono was expensive, a true work of art.

The idea that she was so pretty only made me wonder more – why was she with a lowlife like him? Was she just some kind of doll? Did he use a genjutsu on her?

I growled in annoyance – none of these things mattered to me. My only goal is power.

My only goal is to kill him.

Hearing an evil chuckle, I looked back at Orochimaru.

_'Very well, Sasuke-kun. How about a challenge to you, hmm?'_

I narrowed my eyes at him. What did he have in mind? It doesn't matter though, I will just do it. Nothing will stop me.

_'I want you to fight Manami-chan.'_

My eyes widened slightly.

**Manami's P.O.V**

I stared at my master, shocked by his words. He wants me to fight Uchiha? Why? It's not like I can't fight – Orochimaru-sama himself has taught me a few jutsus, but it was mostly Kabuto who was giving me ninja lessons. They both said it was important for me to know how to defend myself, because the world will swallow those who are weak. They are right and I did my best at training, even if it didn't happen very often.

Me and Sasuke exchanged glances. Is he powerful? He probably is, if my master chose him as the next vessel. But why do I have to fight him then?

Confused, I turned my eyes back to Orochimaru-sama, expecting to hear an answer. He looked down at me, smirking. His hand stroked my back lightly and I felt a blush creep on my cheeks – I just loved it when he touched me like that.

_'Don't worry, my child,'_ he whispered to me. _'I just want to entertain myself. Don't you want to see how strong Sasuke-kun is?'_

I couldn't care less about it actually, but decided not to show my true feelings.

_'If you say so, Orochimaru-sama,'_ I replied him and pulled my body away from his silky yukata. _'I guess I should get changed...'_

_'Don't,'_ the man hissed even quieter before looking me up and down hungrily. I couldn't help but shudder at him. _'You can handle it this way.'_

I could see his long tongue slurp almost unnoticeably.

_'Hurry up and fight me,'_ Uchiha spat coldly before sending me a cocky smirk. _'Or are you scared, little girl?'_

I gazed at him, unfazed by his impudent behavior, even if deep inside it made me pissed. The only way to show him what I am made of was to fight him with everything I've got.

Kabuto motioned for us to begin and Sasuke ran at me suddenly, taking out a kunai and throwing it at me. I dodged it and made a few backflips, making sure to keep a good distance between us.

The boy only smirked before grabbing another kunai from his pouch and coming at me with intension to kill. I could see it clearly.

I reached for my weapons only to remember that I had no ninja tools with me – I was in a kimono. This made me frown – the fight might get troublesome.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Does Orochimaru really expect her to catch up with me when she had no weapons at all? How pathetic. All she could do was dodge and run away. I should just end it now.

_'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!'_ I shouted before huge balls of flames shot from my mouth straight to Manami.

Her eyes widened as I blew fire intently. She was going to lose for sure.

The smoke cleared away and I stared at the girl, expecting to see her on the ground. But to my surprise, she wasn't. A thick shielf of black snakes was covering her. My eyebrows furrowed.

_'You're not as pitiful as you look after all.'_

**Manami's P.O.V**

Damn that fire. I was never too friendly with it. I barely made it.

Quickly glancing at the Uchiha, I sighed, patting my kimono to clean it from all the dust. There was no time to waste though.

_'Mandara no Jin!'_ I yelled and a countless number of snakes crawled out of my mouth, attacking Sasuke in an instant.

Soon he was buried by them. I sighed again and almost turned to leave, when a sound of clash caught my attention.

Sasuke was making his way through all the serpents. His clothes were torn a bit and there were a few scratches on his face – however, his determined and almost spiteful expression told me he was far from giving up.

**Orochimaru's P.O.V**

I let out a chuckle - their fight was amusing. Their skills were almost the same, it was difficult to say who was stronger. I was expecting this.

They continued to fight hand in hand until I noticed that my Manami became quite tired. She never had so much combat practising, so it was understandable. I will make them spar more often.

_'That's enough,'_ I announced and they stopped, panting heavily. _'Manami-chan, you can leave now. Sasuke-kun, me and Kabuto will show you your room.'_

I watched as my girl sent Sasuke-kun a death glare before pulling herself gracefully and turning her face at me.

_'As you wish, Orochimaru-sama.'_

With these tender words she disappeared through the door, her head high.

Another small laugh escaped my lips – that only proved why I adored her so much.

* * *

**Manami's P.O.V**

I groaned in displeasure, washing my sweaty face with ice cold water. Was master disappointed in my fight? I wanted to beat Uchiha too, but I didn't manage to. At least I didn't lose either.

My eyelids were growing heavy and I glanced at the clock – it was about ten in the evening.

I went to my room and changed into my nightgown – it was a pure white dress reaching my knees, nothing too fancy, but not cheap either. I wanted to feel comfortable, but nice too.

A shiver run down my spine when a thought entered my mind. I put out the candle in my room and left it quietly.

* * *

**Orochimaru's P.O.V**

_'Orochimaru-sama... Would you mind letting me sleep with you tonight...?'_

I stared deeply at the girl in front of me – she was sitting on my bed, swinging her legs back and forth. A lustful hiss escaped my mouth and I licked my lips in desire – the way Manami was here, right before my eyes, was too alluring. Her delicate shoulders were bare, making them glow slightly in the dim light, her developing figure... It was perfectly wrapped into the white robe, which was soon going to be too tight for her. Her curves were becoming more and more noticeable.

I ate Manami with my eyes, making her turn away in embarrassment – that only turned me on even more. But not yet. It was still too early.

_'Not at all, my dear,'_ I whispered, making sure that my breath tickled her ear as I leaned in closer.

She moaned slightly under my touch. It was getting more and more difficult to control myself.

I brought my bed covers back, letting her slip in. She did it with ease and soon after I joined her too.

**Manami's P.O.V**

It wasn't the first time I was sleeping with my master. But this time was way more warmer than before. It made me feel hot and a bit flushed.

My eyes closed as I put my head on Orochimaru-sama's hard chest. He was wearing his robe, but I could feel his skin underneath. It made me excited.

As soon as the candle light died down, I opened my eyes slightly.

_'Master...'_

_'Yes?'_

He wasn't sleeping. His heartbeat was so calming...

_'Do... D-Do you love me?'_

Even now I could feel him smirk. That handsome curve on his lips I grew to love so much.

_'I already told you before. You're my precious possession,'_ he hissed and I felt myself smile again. _'You can never belong to anyone else, you know that?'_

I nodded, even if he couldn't see it. I know he felt it though.

_'Good, Manami-chan,'_ he continued, before letting out a deep sigh. _'Because you will never escape me. I won't let you live without me.'_

I blinked tiredly. How did my master even get such a thought? Of course, the only person in my mind will only be him. There was no doubt. I love him. I love only him...

_'I know, Orochimaru-sama. Good night.'_

_'Sweet dreams, my Manami-chan, sweet dreams...'_

I fell into a deep sleep, feeling safe and happy in his arms.


	3. Forbidden

_'Orochimaru-sama...'_

I knocked on his door a few more times before letting out a deep sigh. It had been probably two days since the arrival of Sasuke. My master was more busy than usual. All of this because of that kid.

_'Orochimaru-sama is away. He will be back tomorrow.'_

I glared at Kabuto who was leaning against the wall in front of me, smirking. Oh how I would love to wipe that smirk off his face...

_'Oh well, whatever...'_ I scoffed before turning away from him, as if deciding to leave.

To say frankly, I had no idea where should I go. My master was gone and I was totally bored. Moreover, it was only morning – the whole day and more without seeing Orochimaru-sama! So unfair…

_'Kabuto… Where are you going?'_ I murmured, gazing at my fingers as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

The gray haired guy stared at me again, sending another smug smirk.

_'Just going to train Sasuke-kun,'_ he explained me calmly before letting out a small chuckle. _'Don't tell me you want to join me, Manami-chan?'_

_'What if I do?'_ I pouted at him._ 'I can follow you if I want, you can't stop me.'_

Kabuto continued to stare at me, surprised and amused. He often wore this expression around me. That's the only face I enjoyed getting from him.

_'Sheesh, I wasn't even going to stop you,'_ he answered quietly. _'Well, let's go before that Uchiha boy gets angry.'_

He started walking and I just followed, keeping a distance between us. Uchiha this Uchiha that… This was getting more and more annoying.

_'Kabuto… What do you think about Sasuke?'_ I asked carefully. _'Don't you find him irritating?'_

_'Why would I find him irritating?'_ The man wondered, not glancing at me even once.

_'Well...'_ I pondered, scratching my temple slightly. How should I put this? _'All Orochimaru-sama's attention belongs to that boy now. Doesn't this get on your nerves… At least a bit?'_

Kabuto chuckled again, this time quite loudly and I furrowed my eyebrows. What was so funny?

_'Are you jealous, Manami-chan?'_

_'Why should I be jealous? Don't be stupid.'_

_'Lies. I know you are,' _he claimed and I could feel the sneer in his voice. _'You're jealous because Orochimaru-sama spends less time with you.'_

_'What a nonsense!'_ I snorted. _'I have no reason to be jealous. Seriously! That's just silly!'_

Another wave of laughter. I crossed my arms in embarrassment.

_'Stupid Kabuto...'_

* * *

We entered quite a big chamber in the catacombs. It was made special for training. Just like the rest of the hideout, it was lit only by candles, making it look cold and murky. I used to train here, too.

I gazed at the shadow standing in the middle – it was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. He was already waiting with his hands shoved to the pockets. His back was facing us, but as soon as we appeared, he turned around.

_'Sorry for making you wait, Sasuke-kun,'_ Kabuto said gently, almost making me vomit because of the sickly sweet tone. _'Manami-chan came too. You don't mind her watching, do you?'_

The raven haired boy kept glaring at us for a while, only to mumble quietly.

_'I couldn't care less. Let's just start already.'_

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Manami caught my attention as soon as she entered this room. It almost felt like she was glowing in the darkness – her light blue yukata, decored with pastel yellow leaf pattern and silver obi looked kind of refreshing. I couldn't help but wonder why she always wear such formal clothes.

I glanced at the girl's face – her fiery violet eyes were shining, like the time we met, and her dark hair was tied into a loose side ponytail. She definitely looked good...

I remembered that day when we fought. She wasn't weak and that surprised me – you wouldn't expect that from such a fragile looking girl. Orochimaru or Kabuto probably taught her some things. Her moves were so graceful...

Just what am I thinking? That's stupid. I broke all my bonds to get there and now I'm being an idiot...

_'You're so anxious, Sasuke-kun,'_ Kabuto motioned with a smirk. _'Let's begin.'_

I nodded and turned to him, leaving Manami who was sitting on the ground aside.

* * *

**Manami's P.O.V**

I yawned soundlessly, shuffling on the hard floor a bit. The training has been going on for at least two hours already. How didn't they get tired?

I kept my eyes on the Uchiha boy. He was panting heavily, wiping blood away from his chin. He was improving, even in my eyes. If this goes on, he will beat me soon...

I frowned at this though. I should be glad about this though, because he will become a better vessel for Orochimaru-sama. It was strange imagining that my master will use Sasuke's body one day. Just somehow strange and I couldn't understand why. Sasuke didn't seem so bad to me anymore, maybe because his determination and struggle was inspiring. And respectable. I could already see that he was trying very hard to become strong. Did I really just say something so nice about him...? Oh well.

I suddenly got an idea and it made me smile. Maybe I should help him from now on...? Not Uchiha, but Orochimaru-sama, of course. I will help my master get a stronger vessel. Right... What should I start with?

I stared at Sasuke intently. After all, he looked tired and out of chakra, that's understandable. What helps you recover your energy?

_'Guys!'_ I shouted at loudly, making them stop and turn to me. _'Take a rest. I'm going to prepare some tea.'_

_'I have no time for such stupid things,'_ Sasuke spat harshly and I instantly regretted my decision to help him. What an annoying brat! _'I need to train.'_

_'How do you think you can keep on in such condition? You're barely standing on your feet!'_ I insisted. _'Instead of being so stubborn, rest a bit, so you can continue your training later.'_

_'She has a point, Sasuke-kun,'_ Kabuto added and walked to me, smiling._ 'I'm going to rest anyway. Tea with milk for me, Manami-chan.'_

I groaned at him before leaving the chamber. Here goes my good will…

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Why was she suddenly so caring? I furrowed my eyebrows.

_'What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?'_ Kabuto asked as I plopped on the floor a few feets away from him.

_'Nothing,'_ I said, before murmuring quietly. _'Why is she even in this hideout? She isn't that strong. She doesn't even look like a shinobi. Does she have some special bloodline limit or something?'_

Kabuto chuckled and I glared at him.

_'No, she doesn't have any.'_

_'Then why?'_ I repeated, getting annoyed from looking so curious. It's not like I care though.

_'Manami-chan is Orochimaru-sama's property.'_

My glare stiffened.

_'What do you mean with that?'_

_'Well… Orochimaru-sama took her in when she was little. He was somehow interested in her,'_ Kabuto explained calmly. _'Manami-chan is quite attached to the master. I believe he has some kind of task for this girl, but that's not our business. Orochimaru-sama doesn't like anyone trying to find out too much about her.'_

I kept silent. Why would someone like Orochimaru keep Manami by his side? It was definitely useful to him in some way. I wonder if she realizes this.

Soon the girl returned with a silver tray on her hands. A soft smile lit her features.

Yes, restoring my energy is a good idea after all.


	4. Eagerness

_'Mmm, this is delicious, Manami-chan.'_

I couldn't help but grin at Kabuto, who was smiling and praising my work. Even if it was tea, I wanted to make it good.

I turned my head to Sasuke, but of course, he kept silent. I pouted.

_'How is it, Uchiha?'_ I muttered to him, narrowing my eyes.

_'Hn, whatever,'_ he answered before taking another sip. _'It's fine.'_

I tilted my head to the side. Something wasn't right.

_'Uchiha, you don't look good.'_

It was true. His eyes suddenly became half-closed and he put the cup aside, gripping his face. I could hear the heavy breathing coming from his mouth, though he was resting for good ten minutes.

_'Sasuke-kun?'_ Kabuto questioned, leaving his cup on the floor and coming closer to the boy.

I watched wide eyed as Uchiha's head suddenly hit the ground with a bump. He lost his consciousness.

_'W-What happened?'_ I asked, feeling panic rise in my body. _'T-This is not because of my tea… Is it?'_

I gulped quetly as Kabuto kept checking him out. What if it's really because of this drink? What if Uchiha is dead?! I didn't mean to kill him! Of course he is annoying but I don't wish to see him lying on the ground, not moving at all...!

_'...Manami-chan. Manami-chan!'_ Kabuto shouted loudly before I looked at him, fear and shock written all over my face. The silver haired man chuckled.

_'Why are you laughing, idiot?! Sasuke Uchiha might be dead!'_ I yelled at him, unsure of what to do anymore. _'I didn't to poison him, I swea-'_

_'Calm down, Manami-chan. He's not dead,'_ Kabuto smirked at me before picking Uchiha's body and throwing it over his shoulder. _'Sasuke-kun has just overstrained himself. He was training too hard these past days and needs rest.'_

I let out a deep sigh of relief.

_'Thanks god...'_

What would Orochimaru-sama do to me if he learned that I poisoned his precious vessel? I sweatdropped. My master can't be disappointed. Sasuke must stay alive!

_'I'm going to take him to the treatment room.'_

_'I will go too!'_ I said boldly and followed Kabuto out of the room, staring at the raven hair in front of me which was swaying gently.

_'Geez, why are you so worried, Manami-chan?'_ the man commented, sending me a sly smirk. _'Do you like this boy so much?'_

I sweatdropped.

_'It's not because of that, stupid Kabuto... It's just...'_

_'Mm..?'_

_'Uchiha is very important to Orochimaru-sama, so I don't want him to die. Got it?'_

Gosh, this was the most obvious thing in the world. Why would that four eyed dumbass make such conclusions?

_'Sure thing, Manami-chan...'_ Kabuto whispered smugly, gazing at me from over his shoulder, a stupid smirk on his face.

I shot him a death glare. Why was he staring at me like that? Idiot idiot IDIOT. I should just feed him to snakes one day...

* * *

About an hour has passed since Kabuto left me in the treatment room with Sasuke. Of course he had to make another witty response, but I didn't care. I was bored and decided to stay with the Uchiha, watching him sleep. Wait... Doesn't this sound a bit too creepy? Oh well...

I smirked when I gazed at Sasuke's pale face. His lips were parted slighty and his long eyelashes were quivering from time to time. The boy finally looked calm and peaceful. He was always so gloomy...

I leaned back in the chair, closing my eyes. Does he know that he's just a vessel? And why does he need power so much? I don't think it has anything to do with Orochimaru-sama. Uchiha keeps carrying something dark inside his heart, I'm sure about it. My master mentioned that he broke all his bonds and left Konoha, just to become strong.

I opened my eyes. I wonder... How does it feel to break all your bonds? He probably had friends. Does it mean he betrayed them? I could never imagine myself betraying someone I love. Betraying Orochimaru-sama... I shook my head. That's not possible.

_'Ita... Itachi...'_ I heard a quiet whisper and glanced at Sasuke.

His face darkened somehow and he looked troubled. Was he dreaming?

_'Itachi...'_ he muttered again before shuffling on the bed and thrashing his head to the side. _'Why... Why...'_

Who was this Itachi? I stared at the boy, puzzled. Should I wake him up? I probably should.

_'Uchiha, wake up,'_ I shook him slightly.

_'Itachi...'_ He continued and I noticed his fists turning white from the pressure. _'I will... I will kill you...'_

I blinked a few times. Who is Itachi and why does Sasuke want to kill him?

_'Wake up I said,'_ I murmured, this time louder, and poked him once again before he finally shot his eyes open.

A drop of sweat rolled down his forehead as he stared at me with wide and horrified eyes. He looked more lost than ever.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

It was... Just a dream. Just another dream.

I stared at the big purple orbs which looked down on me in surprise. I glanced around. Where was I? I felt myself lying on the bed. There were tables and shelves in the room, all full of various bottles and other things. A few candles were lighting the place. It's probably some kind of medical room.

_'About time for you to wake up, Uchiha,'_ Manami spoke to me softly, before giving me a deep confused gaze. _'What were you dreaming about? And who is Itachi?'_

I hardened my eyes on her, feeling anger flow through my veins.

_'That's not your business,'_ I retorted hatefully and sat down, clutching my head. _'Why am I here?'_

I watched as the girl furrowed her eyebrows, looking displeased and annoyed with my answer. Her long hair wavered as she stood up.

_'You collapsed in the training room. Kabuto brought you here,'_ she said, turning her eyes away. _'I thought it would be best to stay with you, in case you wake up and start panicking. But whatever, I'm leaving.'_

Manami went to the door and I growled under my breath. She was obviously angry at me. I don't know why, but it felt wrong letting her leave. I couldn't understand.

_'Stay,'_ I whispered, mentally slapping myself for such pathetic word.

Why would I want her to stay? I don't care at all. She is just Orochimaru's puppet. Though I find her somehow intriguing.

The girl turned to me, shocked by what I had said. Not like I wasn't shocked too.

_'I mean you can stay, I don't care,'_ I added before looking away as if that wasn't a big deal.

But Manami giggled and came to my side with a sly smirk which was very irritating.

_'Oh, little Sasuke-chan wants me to stay. How cute,'_ she chirped in a sweet tone and I growled again. _'So are you going to tell me who Itachi is?'_

_'No,'_ I spat at her.

_'Fine...'_ She snorted and gazed at the candle, burning on the wall in front of her.

I could see her smiling delicately for some unknown reason. This annoyed me again, however, her presence was somehow comfortable.

I don't know how much time we have spent here like that, just sitting in silence. This shouldn't have been happening at all, but it felt right. I couldn't help but watch her from the corner of my eye. Manami wasn't some kind of freak or a maniac like other Orochimaru's henchmen. She didn't look evil either. How could such a girl be attracted to the snake man? No, you couldn't call it an attraction. It was just a trap, she didn't have a choice, did she? I wanted to ask, but Kabuto came in, intruding our own time.


	5. Swing of Lie

_'What are you two doing?'_

I stared at Kabuto, when at Sasuke, when at the silver haired man again.

_'Nothing,'_ both me and Uchiha said in unison and I almost cursed under my nose.

This sure makes it sound like we're up to something.

_'Is that so?'_ Kabuto muttered, smirking at us as if he knew something secretive and important. _'Why are you two sitting on the same bed then?'_

I furrowed my eyebrows at the stupid man and noticed Sasuke doing the same.

_'Shut up, Kabuto,'_ Uchiha commented before trying to stand up, unsuccessfully though, I had to hold him so he wouldn't fall to the floor. _'I need to... To train...'_

_'You can't go anywhere like that, Sasuke-kun,'_ Kabuto stated as if it was a matter of fact.

_'He's right,'_ I added but Sasuke only glared at us coldly and brushed my arms off his shoulders.

I frowned. What the hell was his problem?!

_'I don't need your stupid concern. Let me... Go...'_

Kabuto caught the boy in the blink of an eye – he almost hit the ground again. I watched as Uchiha's body was put back in bed, another soft expression on his face – something you couldn't see very often. I have realized this already.

_'He will be asleep for another few hours, probably,'_ Kabuto said calmly. _'What a stubborn boy.'_

I couldn't help but nod slightly. He was truly determined... And talented in fighting, too. No wonder Orochimaru-sama chose him.

Kabuto sighed tiredly and went to the door before looking at me.

_'Are you going to stay here?'_

I didn't show any kind of response because I didn't know.

_'You know that the master wouldn't like you staying in the same room with another male for too long,'_ Kabuto spoke to me quietly. _'Even if it's Sasuke-kun.'_

My eyes widened at him. His face was expressionless.

_'Here you go again with your foolish-'_

_'You know what I mean, Manami-chan. I'm telling you this because I care for you.'_

I scoffed at Kabuto's sudden „kindness". What is he even talking about? How did he come up with this nonsense? Sasuke is just a vessel. There's nothing bad about me staying with him...

It was quiet for a while, until I heard the door creak open. Kabuto was leaving.

_'I only worship Orochimaru-sama,'_ I whispered, but loud enough for him to hear. _'There is no way I would betray him.'_

Another few seconds of silence. I gazed at the dark corner to my left, feeling no want to meet Kabuto's eyes.

_'I hope so,'_ he simply answered and closed the door behind him.

I grasped the cloth under me tighly. What a dumbass. It's like there's anyone besides Orochimaru-sama I would ever care for... It's only him and nothing more.

Nothing more.

I quickly stood up and left Uchiha all alone in the dark treatment room.

* * *

I giggled to myself as I brushed my teeth happily. A few drops of toothpaste fell to the floor.

Orochimaru-sama is going to return today! It felt like I haven't seen him in months, even if it was only one day. What should I wear, though...?

Pondering for a while, I chose a sapphire blue kimono with white flowers and a light blue obi. It looked refreshing.

Maybe my master would take me outside... This would be amazing. I didn't have a chance to breath some fresh air very often, maybe only once every three months. Orochimaru-sama says that it's dangerous for me to go anywhere outside this hideout, because his enemies might be somewhere near. Master is busy most of the time, I understand this, but I don't get why Kabuto or someone else can't escort me there. Well, Orochimaru-sama is always right, so I will just follow his wish. If he says no, let it be so.

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I was making my way out of this damned treatment room. I didn't come here to rest. The only thing I crave for is power.

_'Where are you going?'_

I glared at the person who spoke to me so lightly. It was her, Manami. She just came out of her room, looking as bright as ever. So bright and soft it got me annoyed. Only the expression on her features was confused – seems like she didn't mean to meet me here.

_'Where do you think?'_ I asked codly, feeling frustrated once again.

It always happened when I was around this girl. Why?

Her violet orbs sank into mine as we stood in front of each other.

_'Good luck with your training,'_ she whispered while brushing her shoulder against mine.

_'Hn. Whatever.'_

I watched her back as she walked past me, suddenly ignoring my existence. Yesterday she insisted on staying by my side while right now...

No, I don't care about it. I don't care.

I was about to leave too but another figure appeared in my way. Another figure with yellow snaky eyes which made me disgusted and long black hair, so similar to Manami's, but different.

Orochimaru.

_'Sasuke-kun...'_ He hissed in his hideous voice, eyeing me intently before shifting his gaze to the front, where the girl was._ 'Manami-chan.'_

A smug smirk turned to his face when Manami ran to him happily, clinging her hands around his arm.

_'Orochimaru-sama...!'_

**Manami's P.O.V**

I couldn't stop grinning and looking at those mysterious black slits I loved so much. He finally returned. I felt excited.

My face blushed instantly when Orochimaru-sama leaned it, so very close I could feel his breathing.

My heart started beating faster. He was so gorgeous.

_'You look beautiful, Manami-chan...'_ He said, his voice like black velvet wrapping my chest and mind.

As soon as I lifted my eyes to meet his, master cupped my chin and brought our lips together, melting them into one sweet and luscious kiss. I was too surprised to respond while he was ravishing my mouth, making me moan very slightly. The kiss lasted only for a few seconds, but to me it was like an eternity, so enticing and fascinating...

I had a difficult time returning to the real world. My head was spinning and the vision was blurry.

Only now I realized. Orochimaru-sama has kissed me in front of someone else... For the first time.

A shiver ran down my spine. This was more than I could dream about...

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

The scene before my eyes turned me into a stone. The snake man has kissed Manami, as if they were the only ones here. He was kissing her only for a few moments.

Yet it was like an eternity to me.

It made my blood boil and I didn't know why. If I had to watch this any longer, I would go insane.

Manami looked to the ground, all shy and flushed. She couldn't look neither at me nor at that bastard. I could see her hands shaking. And that barely noticeable smile.

Orochimaru was smirking.

I suddenly realized what I wanted to do. And I was going to do it, after I gain my power.

I have finally realized how much I want to kill Orochimaru. No one is going to stand in my way.


	6. Purpose

_'Come on, Kabuto! I really want to go to that festival tomorrow...'_

_'Geez, I shouldn't have told you about it in the first place,'_ Kabuto murmured, annoyed by me following him around the hideout. _'If Orochimaru-sama doesn't have any time to go with you, then that means you can't go at all. You know it already, Manami-chan.'_

_'But I really want to! I haven't gone anywhere for such a long time!'_ I explained, waving my arms in the air dramatically and giving the silver haired man a slight pout. _'You just have to ask him a permission to escort me there. I'm sure he will agree, he trusts you! Pleaaaase, Kabuto...?'_

_'There is no way he would agree, no matter how much he trusts me, Manami-chan,'_ Kabuto said for the fifth time already before turning to me. He eyed me intently and pushed his glasses up his nose._ 'No one is allowed to go with you anywhere, except the master himself.'_

I cursed quietly. That's so unfair! There will be a festival in the village right next to our hideout and I can't go there!

Stopping suddenly, I wondered. What if I...?

_'Don't even think about sneaking out. Don't you remember what happened the last time you tried to go somewhere by yourself?'_

I frowned at Kabuto. I guess I'm easy to read... And he's right. A few years ago I tried to sneak away on my own. Orochimaru-sama caught me and kept me in my room for a month. He was really angry that time... I don't want to make him mad anymore.

But what should I do then? Do I really have no right to see the world? If only master wasn't that busy... I sighed deeply.

_'Do you know what Orochimaru-sama is going to do tomorrow?'_

_'He will be training Sasuke-kun I think.'_

_'Outside?'_

_'I guess so...'_ Kabuto answered, looking at me suspiciously. _'What about it?'_

Another idea crossed my mind and I smirked to myself.

_'Nothing,'_ I said simply, like it was no big deal. _'I'm leaving then.'_

Kabuto followed me with his eyes, but didn't say anything.

I quickly walked down to the training room, expecting to see Sasuke there. Actually, I haven't talked to him for two months already, since that time he saw Orochimaru-sama kiss me. I blushed at this memory. It felt really strange getting kissed in front of him. I don't know why. But still, I was very happy that master showed his affection for me in public.

I entered the chamber and barely managed to get away from a powerful chakra ball flying straight to the door.

_'Manami-chan,'_ Orochimaru-sama hissed, quite surprised by my appearance.

We haven't been spending much time together these months. All he cared about was Uchiha and ways to make him stronger.

The cloud of smoke cleared up and I saw my master with Sasuke. They were training. The raven haired boy was panting heavily and looked a bit worn out, but still determined, like always. He glared at me and I stared back. It's been a while since we met each other eye to eye.

_'What are you doing here?'_ Orochimaru-sama asked me, coming to my side with a sly smirk.

His arm found its way around my waist and brought me closer, making Uchiha narrow his eyes in an odd way.

_'I want to go to that festival tomorrow,'_ I stated to my master.

His lips formed a straight line suddenly as he answered firmly:

_'We have talked about this already. I'm going to be busy with Sasuke-kun so-'_

_'But I have a suggestion, Orochimaru-sama,'_ I interrupted him and gasped, lowering my head in shame.

It's not nice to stop someone's speech, especially if it's my master. Lifting my head again, I noticed Orochimaru-sama raise his eyebrow at me.

_'A suggestion you say? Interesting...'_ He muttered, once again surprised by my behavior.

Getting a permission to continue, I explained my idea, looking straight at the Uchiha:

_'If I defeat Sasuke tomorrow, you will come with me to the festival. How about it?'_

Orochimaru-sama's low chuckle echoed through the grounds. I anxiously waited for his answer, fiddling with my fingers. Uchiha kept silent.

_'You never cease to amuse me, my dear,'_ master whispered, bringing me even closer to his chest. I blushed. _'You know that Sasuke-kun has been training a lot, don't you?'_

_'I know...'_ I answered shyly.

True, he was practising every day. What is his level now? I'm sure it's way different than that time we fought each other. But I wasn't lazing around either! Kabuto has trained me too!

_'But let me try, Orochimaru-sama. I really want to go somewhere with you. Please...'_ I murmured, gazing at my master's sharp features, already imagining us having a good time together.

Another smirk lit the sannin's face. He looked intrigued.

_'What a stubborn child...'_ He whispered to himself before taking a look at his precious Sasuke._ 'I guess you will have to fight her, Sasuke-kun.'_

_'She won't be much of a challenge this time,'_ Uchiha answered plainly, casting me another glare.

I glared at him too.

_'Bring it on, Uchiha.'_

He smirked at me cockily.

_'You better go and start training, Manami. It would be a shame if our fight didn't last even five minutes.'_

My face was getting red in anger. What's with this arrogance?! I will show him!

Snorting silently, I bowed down to Orochimaru-sama.

_'Thank you for giving me a chance, master.'_

He only nodded, still smirking, as if expecting me to do something even more entertaining. But I wasn't going to. At least not today.

I went to the door, feeling both males' eyes on me.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

So Manami wants to defeat me so she could spend some time with this creep? Like I would let it happen. I'm way stronger than her, I'm sure about that.

I felt another wave of obstinacy flow through my veins. I have no choice now but to crush her. I can't let her win.

**Orochimaru's P.O.V**

Sasuke-kun kept glaring at the empty space where Manami-chan was just seconds ago. I couldn't help but smirk at this – the way they treated each other was more than amusing. However, that will hold no meaning soon because I'm going to take over Sasuke-kun's body. And the girl...

She's going to take a special place in this too.

The Uchiha boy glared at me and disappeared in a blink of an eye, searching for an opening to attack me.

I flicked my tongue over my lips – the excitement was difficult to hide.

* * *

_'Kabuto! I want you to train me! Now!'_

_'Not you again, Manami-chan… I was about to-'_

_'Get your ass to the training ground, Kabuto. I need to get stronger!'_

_'Sheesh... What an annoying girl...'_

_'What did you say?'_

_'Nothing, nothing. Let's just go.'_


	7. The fight

_'Let's kick Uchiha's ass! Let's show him what I'm made of!'_ I shouted to myself, raising my arms in the air as if victory was already in my hands.

Pursing my lips slightly, I smirked at my image in the mirror. I wasn't wearing kimono today, just simple black pants, dark purple tank top, ninja sandals and of course, a ninja tool pouch. I have never felt so warlike before. No one can beat me down. No one!

_'Uchiha is going down! Yaaaaaaay~'_

**Kabuto's P.O.V**

I sweatdropped, hearing Manami-chan yell some bold exclamations and shut her room door with a loud crash. Seems like she's determined to win. Orochimaru-sama has told me about her decision to fight Sasuke-kun.

To be truthful… Her chances are low. She hasn't been practicing as much as Uchiha. Of course she doesn't listen to me. Too bad I won't be able to watch their fight…

_'Kabuto, where's Orochimaru-sama?'_ The girl asked, coming to me with her arms crossed.

I was surprised to see her looking so… Ninja. It's not every day she's wearing simple clothes. It made me chuckle lightly.

_'I think he and Sasuke-kun are already waiting for you at the outlet.'_

_'What? Already?'_ Manami widened her eyes, then took a few deep breaths. _'I guess I should go. Wish me luck, Kabuto!'_

_'Good luck,'_ I smirked slightly. _'You will need it.'_

She glared at me, showed her tongue and left. All I could do was chuckle again.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

What was taking her so long? We should just get it over with.

As soon as I thought about Manami, she showed up. Her hair was put into a high ponytail and she was wearing shinobi clothes. An odd, but nice sight.

_'I'm sorry I'm late, Orochimaru-sama,'_ she bowed to the snake man and gave me a challenging glare.

I gladly returned it with a smirk on my face. Seems like she's ready to fight. Well, so am I.

_'It's alright, my child,'_ Orochimaru smirked smugly, brushing a strand of hair from Manami's face. _'It's a little chilly outside though.'_

_'I will be fine. I can't wait to beat Uchiha!'_ Manami shouted, her orbs flickering with fire.

I rolled my eyes at this. Pathetic.

The three of us left the cave. A cool wave of air hit us. The trees around us were bare already, showing their dirty branches which looked more like arms, trying to scare us. The ground was muddy and the sky was plain gray, but it would get dark soon because it was the end of autumn already.

I noticed Manami shiver under the cold wind, blowing to her face.

_'Won't you get cold, wearing so little?'_ I asked her, smirking again and she narrowed her eyes.

**Manami's P.O.V**

Crap. It was really really cold. I didn't know that it was autumn already! I hugged my arms, trying to ignore the weather, but of course, Uchiha had to say something stupid.

_'I'm not cold,'_ I snapped, glaring at him hatefully.

_'Sasuke-kun is right,'_ Orochimaru-sama said calmly, putting his hands on his hips. _'You will definitely catch a cold. Go and take something to wear.'_

_'As you say, master...'_ I muttered, cursing quietly and running to the hideout to take my sweater.

* * *

We reached a nice clearing in the woods, not too far away from our... Home? Yes, I think I could call our cave that. As long as Orochimaru-sama was here, it was my home...

_'Time to take responsibility for your words, Manami-chan,'_ master hissed at me, smirking, as I stood a few metres away from Sasuke. _'He's not the way he was before.'_

_'I understand.'_

Taking a few deep breaths, I gazed at my opponent. He was looking at me, his face emotionless. Damn, where did my fighting spirit disappear...? I don't feel so confident now.

No, everything will be fine! I will beat Uchiha... I can do this!

_'I'm not going to interfere as long as it's unnecessary. You can begin.'_ Orochimaru-sama disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving me and Uchiha completely alone.

The wind was blowing softer now because the trees were standing in its way. Not a single sound of festival, which seemed so distant at the moment. Hopefully, it won't start raining.

I took a kunai out of my pouch, pointing it at the boy. He sent me one of his annoying smirks and ran at me.

My eyes widened – when did he get so fast?

_'Don't doze off,'_ I heard Sasuke's firm voice as he almost stabbed me in my side.

I barely dodged that… My heartbeat fastened. Obviously Uchiha came at me with an even stronger intention to kill than before. Was he taking it that serious? I narrowed my eyes, attacking him at the full speed, however, he easily avoided me, doing a few graceful backflips.

_'Mandara no Jin!'_

I gasped slighty as black snakes coiled through Sasuke's mouth, coming straight at me. That's my master's technique!

I took another kunai and slashed those animals in half. No matter how much I adored them, this was no time to have doubts.

_'Not bad,'_ Sasuke commented silently before activating his bloodline limit – Sharingan.

His onyx orbs were dyed in crimson red, with a strange circle in the centre of it. So this is Sharingan... I have never seen it in real, but have heard a lot. It's that thing that creates illusions, isn't it?

I glanced around frantically. Where's Uchiha? Damn. I stopped paying my attention for a second and now he's gone!

I roamed the trees with my eyes, searching for a glint of him. Nothing. His chakra was somewhere close, but I couldn't get the grasp where.

A bunch of shurikens flew at me and I jumped to the left, however, one of it stabbed my right shoulder and I yelped in pain, clutching my new wound. Where is that asshole? The weapons came from that side.

I grabbed another pair of kunais and threw them, but no sound reached my ears. Did I miss...?

_'You're pathetic.'_

What...? Where is his voice coming from?

_'You and your feelings for him... They give me disgust.'_

I gritted my teeth and was already about to snap back something nasty, but I felt something hard pressed against my neck. Cold steel.

_'Give up already.'_

Sasuke was standing behind my back. His hot breathing was hitting my ear, sending shiver down my spine. How could I be so careless...?


	8. Boundary

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Manami kept standing there quietly. My kunai was against the back of her neck. What an easy and boring fight.

I let my guard down for a second and, to my surprise, Manami crouched to the ground, giving me a powerful kick to the stomach. I was sent flying to the tree, almost breaking it in half. So much chakra... Where did it come from?

I winced slighty, feeling my muscles sore against the hard wood. The girl's footsteps were getting closer and I glanced at her. Her violet orbs were the brightest shade of purple I have ever seen. She was burning with rage.

_'How dare you call my feelings for Orochimaru-sama pathetic?'_ She hissed silently, venom dripping from her voice. _'You don't know anything, idiot.'_

A shuriken was thrown at my shoulder and I gripped it in pain tightly, glaring at Manami. Blood was leaking down my arm, but I ignored it.

She's a fool. I will prove her.

**Manami's P.O.V**

I felt so much hate for this boy. He came to Orochimaru-sama for power and yet he has enough courage to say such rude things to me! He knows nothing about my feelings. Absolutely nothing.

_'A man like him can't feel anything,'_ Uchiha retorded. Once again he was gone from my sight. _'He's only going to use you.'_

_'That's not true! He's-'_

Before I was able to finish my sentence, Sasuke landed a strong blow to my back and I hit the ground harshly. I felt dirt smear my face, but it meant nothing compared to Uchiha's words. They made me shake in malice.

The raven haired boy was slowly coming to my lying body. I gritted my teeth, but the unbearable ache in my side stopped me from getting up.

I hate him... I hate him so much...

A hand gripped my shoulder, turning me on my back. My eyes widened. Sasuke was looking down on me, his expression impossible to read. Blood, dripping from his wound in the shoulder, fell on my tank top, painting it in dark crimson.

Sasuke's body suddenly touched mine as he sat on my legs, destroying any chance of escaping. My blood stained fingers where clutching one last shuriken and I tried to throw it at him, but my effort ended up pointless – Uchiha grabbed both of my wrists and pushed them to the ground. I couldn't move at all.

_'Get off, Sasuke...'_ I muttered, trying to sound dangerous, but I knew all too well that I sounded shocked and a bit scared.

Why was he so close to me? I don't want to. I don't want to...

Instead of answering, Uchiha brought his face even closer. Our lips were only a few centimetres apart.

I stared him in the eyes, those red ones, and couldn't look away. His gaze was almost as intimidating as Orochimaru-sama's. I felt like I was trapped and only he could decide when was the right time to let me go.

A few moments which have passed felt like an eternity.

_'That's enough. Let her go, Sasuke-kun.'_

Master was here. He could see me like that, helpless and weak. I felt my cheeks flush in shame.

Uchiha narrowed his eyes, spat to the ground next to me and finally stood up. His back was facing me now.

I got up too, afraid to look at Orochimaru-sama. He kept silent. Was he angry? I didn't want to lose...

_'I'm s-sorry, master,'_ I bowed down deeply, feeling embarrassment seep to my head.

How could I be defeated by someone like Uchiha...?

_'You fought well, my dear.'_

A strong arm was wrapped around my waist and I looked up, surprised. Orochimaru-sama was smirking down on me.

_'Aren't you... Angry?'_ I asked quietly, making his smirk widen even more.

_'Of course I'm not.'_

I smiled slightly to myself. At least my most precious person wasn't disappointed in me, even if I was. However, a frown took its place on my face as I remembered the reason of this fight. I wanted to go to the festival with my master... And I lost.

_'What's wrong?'_ He hissed at me, gripping my chin and making me look at his eyes.

Those comforting golden orbs, resembling a snake so well... That never-ending power which I felt so safe around.

_'It's just...'_ I sighed tiredly._ 'You won't go to the festival with me...'_

Orochimaru-sama chuckled and I frowned even deeper. I just wasted his time after all...

_'Hmm... I will take you there.'_

I quickly glanced back at my master, my jaw hitting the ground. Was he serious?

_'I liked your attitude towards this fight. I think you deserve to have your wished fulfilled by me, my Manami-chan.'_

A grin reaching from ear to ear lit my features as I hugged my master's arm. He was the best! Even if I lost, he will go with me!

_'Thank you, Orochimaru-sama!'_ I almost screamed, a smile never leaving my face. _'I'm so happy!'_

My master only chuckled, claiming that there was no need to thank him. But there was. There really was...

I glared at Uchiha's back, who never said a word all this time. He didn't even glance at us.

I snorted proudly, still clinging to Orochimaru-sama, who treated me so kindly. Where did that boy even get an idea that my master can't feel anything? That's a nonsense. He himself has told me that he loved me. I believe him. There wasn't a single shadow of doubt hovering over my feelings.

Only now I remembered that I was outside and that fresh air was soaking up my thirsty lungs. I inhaled the coolness gladly, smiling once more. Trees looked tired and depressed, but it's a beautiful day. And it will be even more beautiful because I will spend some time with the person I love.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Manami probably didn't notice it, but Orochimaru sent me a warning glare when he saw me on top of the girl. It didn't scare me though, not even a little bit. I couldn't stop wondering what he needed from Manami, to keep her so close by his side.

I almost smacked myself. Here once again I was thinking of something I shouldn't. But it was harder to get that girl out of my head than I thought it would. She just had to appear before my eyes and mess with my mind. Why do I care so much about her? Perhaps Orochimaru should just kill her, so I can finally train in peace, not disturbed by anyone.

No... What the hell am I thinking? I don't want her to die.

The sound of Manami's soft giggling caught my attention and I finally glanced back. She was still glued to that disgusting snake man.

Just what should I do...?


	9. Lovers

**Manami's P.O.V**

The new kimono I got a few days ago was gorgeous – enchanting emerald green and black, white and silver flowers curling up from the bottom, almost reaching up my arms. The obi was rich golden, perfectly matching the wonderful dress. I couldn't stop staring at it, wide eyed. I would often ask Kabuto and Orochimaru-sama where they got such nice kimonos for me, but they both answered that it was none of my concern, so I didn't stick my nose any further.

I combed my hair, putting it into a neat bun at the top of my head. It surely made my eyes stood out. Master said he liked it this way.

My heart was skipping a beat as I was finally finished. It was time for me to leave.

I closed the door of my room, smirking sheepishly. My cheeks were already turning a bright shade of red. But what can I do? I can't stop imagining that me and Orochimaru-sama are lovers, going together to a festival. Just the two of us...

I giggled quietly.

_'Manami-chan... You look certainly charming.'_

I glanced up to see smirking Kabuto. He looked quite amused. I blushed once more.

_'Thanks, Kabuto...'_

I started walking towards the exit, where the master had promised to meet me. Kabuto joined me.

_'So you somehow managed to persuade Orochimaru-sama to go with you. That's impressive.'_

I grinned widely.

_'To be honest, I have no idea how did this happen,'_ I murmured truthfully. _'But I'm happy and it's all that matters.'_

Kabuto peeked at me and snickered.

_'I'm sure of that... Isn't Sasuke-kun going with you?'_

An instant gloomy expression was put on my face.

_'I hope not. I don't want to see him at all...'_

_'Did something happen between you two?'_

_'No,'_ I snapped at the gray-haired man, crossing my arms.

I can't tell him about that part where Uchiha was on top of me. He will come to wrong conclusions, like always...

_'If you say so,'_ Kabuto smirked again.

Soon we reached the end of the cave and my jaw had no other choice but to drop to the ground.

Here he was, leaning against the hard stone lightly, looking like some kind of lord of the darkness. Maybe he was one, at least that's how it seemed at the moment. Orochimaru-sama was wearing formal clothes – something extremely rare to see. His yukata was pure black, the same shade as his dark long hair which was hovering over his wide shoulders. There was an expensive looking silver band, wrapping master's waist line, and same coloured twin serpents – the symbol of health, life and immortality – entwined on the back of the wonderful robe. He was so handsome that all I wanted was just to stare at him. The thought of spending my evening with such man made a shiver run down my spine. If he was to touch me, I think I would faint...

_'My my...'_ He hissed quietly, letting a playful smirk touch his features. _'You look more beautiful than ever, Manami-chan.'_

I felt his intent gaze look me up and down – from the bottom of my sandals to the top of my head. I felt like my face was going to explode – it was probably pure red.

_'Tha... T-Thank y-you, my master...'_

I almost punched myself mentally – my voice was quivering and barely hearable. That's because of him – the sight of his magnificent entity took all my senses away.

A soft chuckle, one that I adore so much, echoed through the hall as I felt him take my arm and link it around his. The scent of Orochimaru-sama... It was stronger than ever before. So fresh and seducting I could hardly stand on my feet.

_'That's so unlike you to go to a festival, Orochimaru-sama,'_ Kabuto commented, still amused by us actually leaving the hideout so casually.

_'That means you don't know me that well,'_ Orochimaru replied smugly. _'We shall leave now. Manami-chan doesn't look to good. I think she needs some fresh air.'_

Kabuto laughed quietly.

_'You're right like always, my master. Her face is very flushed.'_

**Orochimaru's P.O.V**

We left the cave. It was about six o'clock in the evening, so the sky was already pitchy black. The village was not too far from our hideout, only about ten minutes apart. The path lead through a forest and I knew that it was difficult for Manami-chan to walk, since she was obviously not able to see anything, so I made sure to keep her hand tightly in mine.

Her skin was more silky than usual, or at least so it seemed. The fragrance of her body was already alluring my senses – it was light and tender, the smell of soap and lilies of the the valley. The kimono, hugging her developing curves, fit her so well that any woman could be jealous of her beauty. I wanted her. And the feeling of her leaning against my side only made it worse.

**Manami's P.O.V**

It felt so exciting to go through the woods alone with Orochimaru-sama. My eyes were blinded by the darkness, so he was the only one leading me there. I could only listen to the rustling of his yukata and feel his cold firm grasp on my fingers – that was enough to make my chest pound harder and harder. We barely spoke, but the silence was more eloquent than any words.

The lights of the village finally reached our sights and I frowned a bit, displeased. The journey itself was so thrilling that I almost didn't want to go to the festival at all.

_'Are you ready?'_ Orochimaru-sama asked quietly, gazing at my face.

I nodded to him, smiling, and we dived into the sea of the crowd which was filling the whole village.

* * *

I ran through the street, laughing loudly at the many colors and sounds around me. Everything was so beautiful! The stalls, inviting to try your luck at different games or taste some delicious sweets, people who were dancing, singing or just smiling, looking happier than they usually were, and of course, the simple ability to hear so many voices at once was making my head light. I forgot the joy of being around people... And this was the moment I realized how much I should cherish it.

I looked back at Orochimaru-sama, grinning. He was a few metres away from me, but kept a good eye on my moving form, making sure I wouldn't get lost. His face was straight and didn't look as entertained as mine, but that was something I have expected. He escorted me there and that was already more than I could ask.

My eyes widened slightly as we reached our destination – it was Ferris wheel.

_'Look at this, Orochimaru-sama!'_ I pointed at the shiny giant thing, sparkling in blue, green, red and all the wonderful colours. _'Isn't it huge?'_

_'It surely is,'_ he answered simply, putting a hand on my shoulder. _'Do you want to ride it?'_

I stared at my master, unbelievingly, than back at the Ferris wheel, then back at the master again. He snickered.

_'Are you scared?'_

_'I'm n-not...'_ I murmured quietly, lowering my gaze and drazing big circles on the ground, as if they could prove my bravery.

Of course they couldn't, because I was afraid. But I couldn't let my master know – he was the legendary sannin and the strongest ninja ever!

_'Let's ride it then,'_ Orochimaru-sama decided, leading me to the wheel and I yelped silently.

This didn't look too good...

* * *

We entered our cab and Orochimaru-sama closed the door after us, locking it securely. He chose a place closest to the window, however, I didn't feel like it was the best choice and decided to sit next to him. This felt much safer.

My master smirked at this amusingly.

_'If you sit in front of me, you will get a better view, dear.'_

_'I'm fine here...'_ I whispered, wishing he would just dismiss this topic, but of course he didn't.

_'You're scared after all, aren't you?'_

There was no need to lie anymore. He could see right through me. I nodded my head a bit, feeling his prying yellow orbs on me.

Slowly we rose higher and higher and my muscles tensed. I was even afraid to look at the side of the window – the idea of being so far from the ground made sweat form on my face.

_'I guess there's no other way.'_

I gasped as I felt strong arms on my body, pulling it on Orochimaru-sama's lap.

_'M-Master...!'_ I squealed, confused by this sudden closeness between us. _'W-What are you d-doing…?'_

His hot breathing was tickling my neck as he brought me closer to his chest. My back was facing him and I was thankful for it, because I couldn't look him in the eye right now.

_'Calm down…'_ He shushed me, his tone lower than usual, and stroked my thigh slowly. _'Relax and enjoy the scenery…'_

I shyly looked through the window and the view took my breath away. The whole colourful village was visible, spreading like an open book before our eyes, while the lane of the dark forest, the one we came from, looked poisonous and dense. There wasn't a single source of light there. The contrast between the village and the land of nature, so wild and unruled, was stunning. People, walking on the streets below us, looked so small and unimportant, like we could fling them away in one move of our fingers. I giggled at this thought and gazed at the full moon, shining brightly to our faces.

_'It's so pretty… O-Orochimaru-sama…!'_

I shifted when I felt his snake-like tongue licking my neck.

_'Manami-chan…'_

His lips were tracing my chin now and I felt his hand cup my face roughly, forcing it to turn at him.

Master's eyes were reflecting the moonlight. They were wide and hungry. They were dark with lust.

_'You would never betray me, would you?'_

I blinked once, then twice, trying to comprehend his words.

_'Orochimaru-s-sama…'_ I stuttered, feeling speechless by his sudden possessiveness. It made my skin shrink in fear, but also sent some pleasurable shock through my veins. _'Of course I would n-never betray you…'_

He smirked dangerously – I usually saw him smirking like that when he was planning something. His strong hold was already making it difficult to breathe. I winced a bit, but he didn't loosen it.

_'You belong to me for eternity,'_ he hissed, like a snake following its prey. _'Forget any hope of running away. That would only hurt you, because I wouldn't hesitate to do anything to keep you mine. Remember it.'_

I shivered again.

_'I h-have never had s-such thoughts, Orochimaru-sama…'_

His smirk widened, making him look almost crazy. His slits were eating my soul. I parted my lips slighty, thinking what should I do to prove my undying loyalty for him.

And I kissed Orochimaru-sama. Gently, afraid to do something wrong, but sincerely. I wanted to convey all my feelings to him which he devouringly accepted, adding more passion to our kiss.

The festival was better than I imagined it would be. We returned by midnight.


	10. Saddening news

_'Manami-chan, the master wants to speak with you.'_

I gave Kabuto a quizzical look as he opened the door of my room and called me calmly.

_'What does Orochimaru-sama need me for?'_

_'I don't know,'_ he answered simply. _'He's waiting for you in his work room. Hurry up.'_

Kabuto left and I tilted my head. The week has already passed since the day of the festival. Nothing special happened in this time. Orochimaru-sama kept training Sasuke and I haven't seen neither of them very often. However, it was rare for the master to call me like that.

I got up from the bed, yawning slighty and stretching my arms. It was probably around noon now, and I was very bored. Might as well hurry up. Orochimaru-sama doesn't like to be kept waiting.

* * *

I knocked softly onto the hard iron door.

_'Come in,'_ a quiet hiss invited me.

I pressed the handle and came into the small room, only to blink at the light, which was quite bright compared to the rest of the hideout. There was a wooden desk in the right corner while all the four walls were covered with shelves containing scrolls, medicine and so on. I could count the times I have been here on the fingers of my single hand. This was Orochimaru-sama's private space and he didn't like anyone here, except Kabuto.

I looked around only to see my master sitting at the desk, reading some huge scroll. A pile of other papers was put neatly on the table.

_'I heard you wish to see me, Orochimaru-sama,'_ I bowed down, feeling curious about the reason behind this sudden call.

My eyes wandered through the room and I noticed a few jars on the highest shelf in front on me. One of it contained some unknown creepy-looking round thing, drowning in greenish fluid, while the other one had a small white snake, looking as if it was caught yesterday, however, it was in the same place two years ago.

Master let out a deep sigh, leaning back in his chair, his shiny hair swaying gently. His face looked a bit tired.

_'Come here,'_ he motioned me and I slowly came to his side.

His yellow slits narrowed slightly at the sight of my appearance, but his lips were soon met by the famous smirk.

_'What is it?'_ I asked quietly, anxious to know what was going on. Something was different for sure.

The purple marks on the bottom of the master's eyes looked sharp and striking in the bright candle light.

An arm grasped my waist and brought me closer to the grinning snake man.

_'Manami-chan...'_ Orochimaru-sama whispered to my ear and I shivered._ 'There is something I must tell you.'_

I stared up at my lord, giving him a sign to continue. A lock of his black hair fell on my neck, tickling it softly. I shifted a bit, feeling my body tense under the intent gaze.

_'Me and Sasuke-kun are going to leave this hideout for a while.'_

I blinked a few times, dumbfounded.

_'What...?'_

Orochimaru-sama's smirk vanished, his lips turning into a straight line.

_'He needs to empty his mind in order to become truly powerful. This place is too distracting to achieve it.'_

Too distracting...? I furrowed my eyebrows. How can this gloomy and isolated cave be too distracting?

_'I don't understand, Orochimaru-sama,'_ I replied silently, feeling annoyance seep into my head._ 'Do you find me disturbing?'_

The free hand which wasn't wrapped around my waist stroked my cheek gently. I closed my eyes, enjoying master's alluring touch.

_'Don't jump to conclusions, dear,'_ Orochimaru-sama hissed, brushing his thumb against my lower lip._ 'You're not the main cause for our leave, though it's true that you, Kabuto and others who come here make it difficult for Sasuke-kun to set his mind only on the training.'_

My mouth opened a bit, letting master put his finger between my lips. I felt his cold skin against my tongue.

_'I need complete peace and silence to prepare him for becoming a perfect vessel. His potential is enormous.'_

I lowered my head and clutched my hands into fists until they turned white. It's all for that Uchiha...

Orochimaru-sama's fingers were removed from my face.

_'Where are you going?'_

_'To some place far away in the woods. I can't tell you the exact location.'_

My temples were beginning to ache. The idea of being in this cave without my master was too depressing. Why... Why does he have to leave? I don't want him to go anywhere.

_'Stay,'_ I pleaded quietly, already suspecting that my beg won't change anything._ 'I promise that I won't distract you anymore.'_

Orochimaru-sama chuckled before lining his face to mine. I stared into his charming orbs which instantly pulled me in.

_'You know that I won't change my decision, Manami-chan.'_

**Orochimaru's P.O.V**

My body was getting aroused just by feeling this girl so close to me. Actually, she was disturbing my concentration on Sasuke-kun. I just couldn't get her out of my mind.

My eyes scanned her up and down and I smiled slyly. Maybe I should give her a small parting gift...

**Manami's P.O.V**

Orochimaru-sama suddenly grabbed the end of my neck, bringing me into a fierce kiss. I whimpered, widening my eyes at his sudden passion. These past weeks he touched me more than ever before...

A gasp escaped my lips as my master's long tongue explored my mouth, not giving me any chance to respond. He was completely dominating but I didn't mind it at all. It felt really good... My chest was getting hot, however, the lack of oxygen hit me a few minutes later. Orochimaru-sama's smooth lips, ravishing my own, were too intense...

The man pulled away, his breathing a bit erratic, but still composed, while I was panting heavily. He eyed me hungrily before smirking again. His arms suddenly swept away all the scrolls to the side and grabbed my waist, sitting me on the desk in front of him. My surprised orbs were fixed on his handsome features. What ws he doing..?

_'Orochimaru-s-sama...?'_

His snake like tongue flicked against his chin.

_'Spread your legs, Manami-chan.'_


	11. Innocent lust

I blushed the deepest possible shade of red as Orochimaru-sama kept smirking and licking his sinful lips.

_'W-What do you m-mean?'_ I stuttered awkwardly, not quite getting what the master wanted from me.

_'Just do what I say,'_ the snake man hissed softly and put his long fingers on my knees. _'I'm going to give you pleasure you haven't even dreamed about.'_

My skin was soon covered by goosebumps, just because of his seductive tone. Pleasure…? I couldn't understand what kind of pleasure he meant, but the lower part of my body was burning.

Orochimaru-sama parted my legs in one swift move, making me yelp quietly. What was he doing? The shame that he could see my secret places that I haven't shown anyone before had gotten better of me and I tried to press my thighs back, however, he didn't let me.

My heart was pounding rapidly as the master lifted my kimono and took a good look between my legs, his golden eyes glistening with something I have never seen before.

_'You're wet, my dear,'_ he stated with a low chuckle. _'It means that you're anxious for me to touch you.'_

Before I could even stutter an answer, Orochimaru-sama pushed his fingers under my white panties and took them off. I let out a shocked squeal.

_'W-What are you doing, master…?!'_

A cool gush of air hit my folds, making me shift uncomfortably. I quickly covered that place with my hands, only to be met by a husky growl.

_'Don't hide yourself,'_ Orochimaru-sama ordered before pulling my arms away and holding them against the table. _'Just enjoy.'_

I watched wide eyed as the snake man let his ultra long tongue wriggle out of his mouth. A few drips of saliva hit my knee and I froze, thinking what he was going to do next.

A loud cry escaped my lips as Orochimaru-sama gave a deep lick to my soaking womanhood, sending an electric rash through my body.

_'Ahh...!'_

I shut my eyes tight as he lapped my juices, mixing his saliva with the hot liquid coming from my insides. It ran down my inner thigh, right to his demanding lips. What was this feeling…? My cheeks blushed even more at the thought of my master tasting me so eagerly and I writhed on his desk, moaning softly. This was nothing I have known before. This was driving me crazy…

_'Orochimaru… S-Sama…!'_ I meowled, running my fingers through his silky hair which was touching my folds and adding a tickling thrill to my already twisting body._ 'This is s-so embarrassing…! Ahh!'_

The master grinned against my skin and plunged his tongue even further, so deep that it almost hurt – the pleasure was unbearable. Feeling this squirming being coil inside of me brought me sensations that set my body and mind on fire.

_'You're delicious...'_ I heard a silent hiss come from my master.

I flushed even more if that was possible. His pace quickened and he licked every corner of my womanhood, flicking that tongue up and down, sliding it in me abruptly and then giving me a few light strokes only with the tip. My moans hardened as I could feel something build at the same place where Orochimaru-sama was licking me. That something was so great and heavenly, as if the whole sky was going to fall down... An odd wave of fear and excitement hit me all of a sudden.

_'Orochimaru-sama...! W-What if Kabuto c-comes in...?'_ I managed to whimper between my moans which were too difficult to control.

_'Let him,'_ my master answered simply, as if it was no big deal. _'He will see that only I can satisfy you like that.'_

My body throbbed at the idea of the silver haired man seeing me in such an intimate pose. I was laying in front of my lord with my legs spread while he was kissing and licking me down there...

I arched my back and cried out even louder as that wave of ecstasy finally flowed onto me, making my body convulse in pleasure. It was divine and breath-taking, the only thing I could think of was Orochimaru-sama and his glorious tongue, hitting the deepest core of my folds as if trying not to let this delight out of me.

_'Orochimaru-sama...!'_

My mind got completely blank as the excitement started dying down. I felt really tired and dizzy. My master's slits soon appeared in front of me and sank themselves into my half-lidded orbs. My lips parted slightly and the vision blurred. I really wanted to sleep.

Hovering over my sore figure, Orochimaru-sama smirked, brushing a strand of hair from my face. I was too exhausted to even reach for him.

_'When... When are you leaving...?'_ I whispered, suddenly feeling even sadder than before.

My master was so nice to me... I don't want to be apart from him. Never.

_'After two days,'_ he spoke to me, calm like always. _'Don't think about this right now. Rest.'_

My consciousness started fading away as Orochimaru-sama took me in his strong arms, leaning my head against his chest.

His heartbeat... It was wonderful.

**Orochimaru's P.O.V**

Oh how I wanted to ravish her more, slam her against the wall and just pound her fragile body till I was fully satisfied, but it wasn't the right time yet. I have to wait some more. After I take over Sasuke-kun's body, I will do things to her she can't even imagine.

I let out a distorted sigh while carrying the girl to her room. Three years... Three years and I will have everything I want. Just three years and I will obtain Sharingan, the one I have been longing for, and a young strong body, making me impossible to defeat.

I took a glance at the peaceful pale face in my arms. She was sleeping soundlessly. The taste of her sweet juices was still lingering on my lips and I licked them greedily.

Manami-chan will bear my child who will inherit all the precious Uchiha's abilities. With this, I will finally be immortal.

The light of the candle lit my precious girl's lips as she murmured my name once again. Her innocence was taunting.


	12. Blindness?

I woke up in the complete darkness. It was familiar, because there were no windows in the hideout, however, I could feel that it wasn't a nighttime yet.

Rising from the bed lazily, I grabbed the candle on my dressing table and lit it. I was right. The clock said it was only six in the evening.

My head felt a bit blank. What happened? I went to meet Orochimaru-sama and then...

Instantly, my cheeks turned cherry red. I finally remembered what happened between me and my master. Trying to stand up, I noticed that my legs felt weaker than usual. Yes, it wasn't a dream...

Brushing my hair a few times, since it got messy while I was sleeping, I quietly walked out of my room. The halls were empty. No sound, until...

_'Manami.'_

I stared ahead only to meet onyx black eyes, gazing at me indifferently.

_'Sasuke...'_

The boy looked exhausted, probably because of the training. Somehow we acknowledged each other's presence.

_'You look flushed. What happened?'_ He suddenly asked and I tilted my head.

It wasn't for him to be so... Caring. He looked quite honest with saying this and that was strange.

I fiddled with my fingers, shifting uncomfortably. I can't tell him...

_'It's just... I don't feel well,'_ I lied, staring at the space behind him, just to avoid those eyes. _'I think I need some fresh air...'_

Uchiha kept silent for a while. Did he see right through me? I hope not. I don't want to share something so embarrassing with him. But I don't wish to be known as a liar either... These thoughts brought a frown upon my face.

_'Come with me then.'_

I blinked at Sasuke, only to notice him make his way towards the exit of the cave.

_'Are you coming or not?'_ He repeated, already annoyed by my slowness and I nodded softly, following his footsteps.

_'Where are you going?'_ I asked foolishly, even if that was obvious.

He was leaving this place. Of course, he could leave it. No one would punish him for doing that. Unlike me...

_'Outside,'_ he muttered.

We reached the end and I froze, seeing him waver some signs and open the hideout. A gush of fresh air hit my face and hair, and I shivered. Not from the cold, but from this pleasurable sensation.

Uchiha glared at me as if I was stupid, but kept standing at the other side of the cave, waiting for something.

_'Hurry up.'_

I blinked at him.

_'I can't leave this place. If Orochimaru-sama or Kabuto finds out-'_

_'Shut up and come here,'_ he ordered harshly. _'They're not going to find out. Or do you want to keep being their toy forever?'_

I stared at his face disbelievingly. What was he saying...? He wanted me to break the rules? He wanted me to oppose my master? I don't know if I can do this...

The dark sky, hovering behind Sasuke, however, was too seductive. What should I do...?

Uchiha let out an irritated sigh and grabbed my hand roughly, pulling me towards him. The cave closed with a grunt.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

It surprised me in a bad way how Manami obeyed everything that disgusting snake man told her. He can't keep her underground forever. But she didn't seem to mind, otherwise, she enjoyed his company. Why? Why would she enjoy being with someone like him?

I turned to the girl. At first, she looked a bit confused and frightened. Her violet orbs glanced back at the hideout a few more times, but soon she got used to the outside world – her features held a peaceful smile. The crude autumn wind was playing in her midnight black hair, but she loved every movement of it. Her eyes kept looking around, drawing in all the views and details.

The sight of her made something sting in my chest. I liked it or not, I couldn't understand. But this feeling was getting more and more intense every time I saw her.

**Manami's P.O.V**

Orochimaru-sama would be really angry, but... It feels so good to be here, to smell the scent of trees, grass and autumn...

Me and Sasuke went to the river, nearing the forest me and master once travelled through. There were a few rocks right next to the water, so we sat on them.

It was dark. I would be scared to be in such a wide area without Orochimaru-sama, but the flow of water was calming. And Uchiha...

I gazed at him. Though his lines were difficult to make out, I could see that he was staring at the water too. I could sense that he wasn't as sulky as he usually was. Maybe the nature was calming him too? Probably. He was even comfortable to be around. I can't believe I'm thinking this about him...

However, a dark thought suddenly entered my mind. I remembered my talk with my master. He is going to leave because of Sasuke. That's all this boy's fault. My heartbeat quickened.

_'What?'_ Uchiha spat at me coldly.

I realized that I was narrowing my eyes at him hatefully. Should I tell him everything?

The evening sky was starting to clear out. Even if it kept being black, some stars appeared there, checking me and Sasuke curiously. The wind died down and trees stopped moving. It was so peaceful... It looked like the whole nature was daring me to intrude its silence. Could I?

Blinking a few times, I shook my head. No, I didn't feel like fighting Uchiha right now.

_'Nothing,'_ I whispered, more to myself than to him, however, the boy kept eyeing me intently. _'Tell me, why did you come here?'_

_'You already know. I came here for power,'_ Sasuke answered, his tone even harder than before.

His head turned back to the river. I couldn't help but feel more and more interested about Uchiha. Why did he always tense when I asked him about the reason for coming to Orochimaru?

_'I want to hear the whole story,'_ I murmured, unsure of myself.

I could bet that he wasn't going to tell me anything anyway...

A long pause followed. Water looked like it was glistening under the stars...

My eyes widened when Sasuke started speaking. He actually told me his life story. He really told me. About his clan and Itachi, about Konoha, the fateful curse mark, and his final fight with someone named Naruto. Naruto... Uchiha uttered his name in some tone unheard from him before. Softly, but harshly. Like he was suppressing something about him inside his heart. However, it felt like a bad idea to ask any further about his and Naruto's relationship. They seemed closer than just teammates... It wasn't my business after all, and Sasuke would only get annoyed by my questions. His life was tragic, it was already a surprise that he decided to share it with me.

_'I see...'_ I whispered when he had finished, only to stare at the sky softly.

Was I feeling sorry for him? I probably was. But he didn't need my pity obviously. He wanted revenge, which is understandable. The only question irking my mind was... Did he know that he's just a vessel for Orochimaru-sama? Did he know that after a vessel is used, it becomes weak and irrelevant? I have seen other vessels that Orochimaru-sama had left to die. He didn't care about them. They were just something useless.

My gaze turned to Sasuke again. His skin looked so fair in the dark... It was almost shining. His fragrance was oddly nice - strong, but refined. No, I can't... I can't imagine him being just a vessel. He had an ambition, he wasn't like others. He was just... Different.

Pushing the thoughts of asking Uchiha about all of this away, I stood up. I can't let myself feel any compassion for him. After all, he will be turned to nothing. It's all for Orochimaru-sama.

_'I should get going,'_ I muttered, making my way towards the cave.

I felt anxious to return to the place I was so used to. It was dark, isolated and cold, but this endless beauty of the wild suddenly felt so strange and I didn't want to be there anymore. Maybe Orochimaru-sama was right – learning something new might be dangerous for me. It might mess with my mind. Maybe I should just stay by my master's side... Going after Sasuke was a bad choice.

Uchiha followed me all the way to the place I wanted to call „home".


	13. Goodbye For now

**Kabuto's P.O.V**

One source of chakra returned to the hideout, followed by another, stronger one. Yes, Manami-chan and the Uchiha boy have come back. It surprised me that the girl broke the rules. She was forbidden to go anywhere. That's not something you would except from her – she was usually obeying her master without questions.

I glanced at Orochimaru-sama, curious to see his reaction. He was sitting in his armchair, staring at the space in front of him. His face showed me that he wasn't pleased.

_'So she went somewhere with Sasuke-kun,'_ he hissed quietly, his voice dripping with venom.

I could see his golden slits narrow slighty at the thought of his precious vessel and his girl together.

_'Manami-chan has always been very loyal to you, Orochimaru-sama,'_ I spoke calmly and carefully. My single word could enrage the lord even more. _'I don't think this will happen again. She's a smart girl.'_

Orochimaru-sama glared at me and I instantly thought I did something wrong, but his deep sigh proved that my fears were unfounded.

_'What are you going to do, my master?'_ I asked him.

There was a long silence. Manami-chan acted recklessly for sure, but I didn't want her to be punished. She will probably learn her lesson herself. After all, there isn't anyone she cherishes more than Orochimaru-sama...

_'Nothing,'_ the lord decided, standing up from his chair slowly. _'By the time Sasuke-kun comes back from our training, he will be completely different. He'll lose his interest in Manami-chan.'_

A sly smirk lit master's features as he looked quite amused now.

_'Everything is going according to my plan, Kabuto. Take good care of the girl while I'm away.'_

_'Yes, Orochimaru-sama,'_ I bowed down to the sannin, watching him leave through the door.

As soon as he left, I sighed to myself, pushing my glasses up my nose. I really hope there won't be any hindrances in my master's way. And Manami-chan... She can be very happy, unless she does something stupid again. Orochimaru-sama has many different methods to make her submit. Hopefully, there will be no need to use them.

* * *

**Manami's P.O.V**

The morning has already started off horribly. No matter how much I tried to cheer myself up, thinking that this is better for everyone, I could feel nothing but sadness.

Yes, it was the day for Orochimaru-sama to leave.

It was even difficult to force myself to have a bath and choose something to wear. It all seemed useless. My master will leave, no matter how beautiful I look.

I stepped out of my room, only to come face to face with Kabuto. He stared at me for a while.

_'Are you ready to see Orochimaru-sama and Sasuke-kun off?'_

My eyes widened at him. Leave? Already? Isn't it too soon?

_'What's the matter?'_ Kabuto tilted his head at me.

I frowned, realizing how selfish I'm being again. Of course he would leave in the morning, while it was still bright outside. I'm such a fool...

_'Nothing,'_ I plainly answered._ 'Let's go.'_

We walked through the hall, which was all so familiar to me. Many times the only ones here were just me and Orochimaru-sama. He would hold me close, hug me, or even kiss me, like that time...

_'Geez, Manami-chan,'_ Kabuto commented, gazing at me pitifully. _'No one is dying. He will come back. Take a hold of yourself.'_

I could do nothing more than gaze at the silver haired man sadly. He was right... But it isn't that easy to be strong.

Orochimaru-sama and Uchiha were already there. They had backpacks on their shoulders.

My heartbeat fastened as I looked at Orochimaru-sama. Our eyes met.

_'Manami-chan...'_ He hissed my name and came to my side.

A shiver ran down my spine at the lord's mysterious tone. I won't be hearing it for a while. Actually, I don't even know how long they will be away...

_'When are you going to come back?'_ I murmured quietly, closing my eyes at the master's firm hand stroking my cheek.

He brushed it lightly, yet left me craving for more. Just like he always did.

_'After three years, my dear.'_

My eyes shot open. Three years?! Three years I won't be able to see Orochimaru-sama? Three goddamn years...

_'But Orochima-'_

_'Manami-chan,'_ Kabuto warned, putting his hands on my shoulders. _'Calm down.'_

I glared at him. Was he an idiot?! Doesn't he understand that I will be alone in this dark cave for three years...?

Tears were already forming in my eyes, but Orochimaru-sama's smooth fingers quickly brushed them off. I looked up to see him smirking. Only more tears appeared. I would miss him so much...

_'Time will flow by faster than you think, Manami-chan,'_ he whispered to my ear.

I could feel his hot breath on my neck. It felt too good... Almost like a dream.

While master was still leaning down to me, my eyes accidentally met Uchiha's black orbs. He was gazing at me, emotionless like always.

_'When I come back...'_ Orochimaru-sama's voice suddenly got more husky and seductive. _'We will do much more sinful things than the last time.'_

He leaned back, only to chuckle at my crimson cheeks. Sinful things with my master... I had no idea what could they be. But it felt exciting.

The lord turned away from me, making his way out of the cave with Sasuke following him.

_'Orochimaru-sama...!'_

He looked at me for the last time. I forced a smile on my face. I actually wanted to smile for him.

_'I will be waiting for you,'_ I muttered, bowing deeply.

After all, that was the only thing I could do right now...

_'I know,'_ Orochimaru-sama hissed with another smirk. _'I can't wait to come back, too.'_

With these final words, he disappeared. Uchiha glanced at us, snorting like we were some pieces of trash, and left after my master.

Three years...

It was only me and Kabuto now. I stared at him, puzzled about what will do from now on. It felt strange...

_'Prepare for your training, Manami-chan,'_ he smirked at me slyly.

I lifted my eyes at him, confused.

_'Don't you want to have your revenge on Sasuke-kun when he comes back?'_

_'Yes!'_ I nodded eagerly, already feeling fire and determination in my mind.

I can't continue being weak like I used to. I'm sooo getting stronger! My master will be proud of me, too!

_'Then call me Kabuto-sensei, starting now.'_

I squinted at him while we were walking towards the kitchen.

_'Like I could even get used to calling you sensei, Kabuto-chan...'_

_'What...?'_

I giggled at Kabuto's annoyed expression as he snorted at me.

_'I guess I'm not going to train you then.'_

_'Oh come on, Kabuto, please...'_

_'No.'_

_'I'm sorry, okay...?'_

Maybe it won't be so bad, after all. There are positive things in every situation. At least I have a goal now – to become a woman Orochimaru-sama is worth of.

* * *

**Oh snap, I have so many twists in my head already! Can't wait to show them all to you! :3**

**It's not the end yet. Stay tuned.**

**By the way guys, you have realised that she was 12 years old this whole time, lol... Just saying. Sorry for making Orochimaru a bit pedo-ish... But that's the way he is. D: Not like it stops me from adoring him. :3  
**


	14. The return

**Oh dear... I haven't been here in a while. D:**

**I'm really sorry for everyone who was following this story (lol, it rhymed). But a lot of things happened... And I had this writer's block (or however you call this thing) for a while. But I will do my best to continue again, as long as I feel like I have something to tell.**

**Actually, this pause was a good thing I believe, because I felt so many new emotions and I believe I can describe them better now.**

**Ok, let's cut this crap and TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Manami's P.O.V**

Three years... Three years have already passed as I was in the hideout, waiting for my master to return.

Is it a long time? I don't know... In some way, it felt like an eternity. During the day time, I was usually busy, I tried my best to put Orochimaru-sama aside of my thoughts. But during nights... It was very difficult, especially at the beginning. I could think only of him. My body wanted to feel only him... And he wasn't here.

_'Don't space out, Manami-chan!'_

A loud crash rang in my ears and I moved swiftly, noticing the silver haired man try to land a hard punch on my stomach. But I was quick, my speed was much better than three years ago, so Kabuto punched the wall instead and it started to crumble away.

The shinobi frowned, but gave me sly smirk.

_'Once again, you avoided me so gracefully... I would lie if I said that I'm not impressed.'_

I returned his smirk and glanced at his face. He was breathing heavily, already quite worn out. A few drops of sweat were leaking down his forehead but he brushed them away.

I gazed around only to notice that our training ground was completely devastated... Once again. I said so many times that it would be much more effective to train outside, however, I couldn't.

My own fingers caught my eyes... They were a bit dirty and sweaty. Yes, taking a rest sounds not so bad... We were training for the last four hours after all.

**Kabuto's P.O.V**

Manami-chan was a truly amazing girl… Though I'd rather call her a woman.

I couldn't help but smirk again as my eyes traveled from her head to her feet. She grew a lot, and not only as a ninja. Because of all this hard training, her beauty bloomed even more. Manami-chan's lean face was still cute, but held this certain elegance that every other female should be jealous of. Pure blood red lips looked especially taunting as they were matched by deep purple orbs, which held an intriguing power within them. Her figure changed dramatically – from one of a brat she became quite a lady. Her curves were perfect and so well sculpted that it was difficult even for me to take my eyes off her, especially when she wore those tight-fitting black ninja clothes. Who could have guessed that she would change so much? I couldn't. If she wasn't Orochimaru-sama's property, I would definitely make her mine, but oh well…

_'Would you stop staring, Kabuto?'_ She snorted at me, crossing her arms and nerviously looking away.

_'I would if I could, dear,'_ I smirked and she blushed slightly, but still look quite annoyed.

_'Anyways, that's it for today I guess…'_

_'Probably,'_ I murmured. _'We should call someone to fix this place. Ladies first.'_

Manami-chan gave me a suspicious look and walked in front of me. I could only chuckle again.

_'Kabuto-san, Manami-san. I'm sorry for my rudeness, but we just received an important report.'_

We stopped in place as one of the lord's henchmen bowed down before our eyes, holding a small scrool between his fingers.

Me and the girl exchanged glances. What could be so important?

_'What is it?'_ I asked impatiently.

The tall bald man blinked at us a few times.

_'Orochimaru-sama and Sasuke-san are on their way to the hideout. They will be here roughly three hours later.'_

My eyes widened slightly and I glanced at Manami-chan. She froze the same moment she heard our lord's name.

_'W-What are you saying?'_ She stuttered quietly as I could see her violet eyes light up immediately. _'Orochimaru-s-sama is…'_

I let out a deep sigh and pushed my glasses up my nose.

_'I see. Prepare everything for his return then.'_

The man nodded and bowed down before leaving quickly.

**Manami-chan's P.O.V**

Am I dreaming? No… Probably not… Could it be true that Orochimaru-sama will be back today?

My heart was already pounding like crazy. After three years… I will see him again. I missed him so much I swear I almost went crazy.

Orochimaru-sama…

_'Manami-chan, are you alright?'_ I heard Kabuto's amused tone and turned my face to him.

A real, huge smile was plastered on my face. I didn't have it in a while… It felt so strange. My whole body was feeling weird.

_'Couldn't be better,'_ I whispered to him, already barely standing on my feet. _'I will go and change now…'_

* * *

I tightened the towel around my waist and went straight to the mirror. The smile was still on my face. This whole time…

I wonder if my master changed? If so, how much? Did he miss me? Did he think of me? Does he still love me?

All these questions were just fluttering in my head like crazy. I felt such an exciting sensation at the bottom of my stomach… It almost made me sick. This waiting was unbearable.

I brushed my shiny black hair, reaching my waist, and stroked it gently… Orochimaru-sama's hair… I was anxious to touch it again.

I glanced at my bed – the kimono which was already prepared for me. The deep violet work of art with silver floral pattern and a blood red obi. Yes, it was the one my lord adored so much. Of course, my figure changed a lot, so I couldn't wear the old one. I asked Kabuto to find me another one which would be exactly the same.

I will wear it for him. Only for him. To think that this day will finally come…

I stared at my own reflexion and suddenly felt goosebumps on my pale skin. Sasuke is coming back too… I wonder, how strong did he get? Would I be able to beat him? However, his image in my head faded away quickly, because I could only see those snake-like two yellow eyes.

Those amazing, intent eyes… That gaze… Is it still the same? I want to find out. I need to find out.

The clock was ticking calmly till it finally reached that hour which I longed for.

I should be going now. They are returning home soon.


End file.
